marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel NOW! (2016)
New/Relaunched/Revamped series October 2016 Black Panther Vol 6 7 Textless.jpg|'Black Panther Vol 6' (From issue #7) Black Widow Vol 6 7 Textless.jpg|'Black Widow Vol 6' (From issue #7) CAGE! Vol 1 1.jpg|'CAGE! Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 14.jpg|'Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1' (From issue #14) Champions Vol 2 1.jpg|'Champions Vol 2' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 4.jpg|'Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2' (From issue #4) Deadpool Vol 4 21 Textless.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 4' (From issue #21) Death of X Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Death of X Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Doctor Strange & the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Doctor Strange & the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1' (New Series) Doctor Strange Vol 4 12.jpg|'Doctor Strange Vol 4' (From issue #12) Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg|'Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2' (New Series) Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Infamous Iron Man Vol 1' (Relaunch of International Iron Man Vol 1) Jessica Jones Vol 1 1.jpg|'Jessica Jones Vol 1' (New Series) Mosaic Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Mosaic Vol 1' (New Series) Ms. Marvel Vol 4 12 Textless.jpg|'Ms. Marvel Vol 4' (From issue #12) Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg|'Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1' (From issue #11) Prowler Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Prowler Vol 2' (New Series) Solo Vol 2 1.jpg|'Solo Vol 2' (New Series) The Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'The Clone Conspiracy Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg|'Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1' (From issue #7) Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 15 Textless.jpg|'Uncanny Avengers Vol 3' (From issue #15) November 2016 Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 2' (New Series) Avengers Vol 7 1 Textless.jpg|'Avengers Vol 7' (Relaunch of All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1) Black Panther World of Wakanda Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Black Panther: World of Wakanda Vol 1' (New Series) Captain America Steve Rogers Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg|'Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1' (From issue #7) Foolkiller Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Foolkiller Vol 3' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Ghost Rider Vol 8 1 Textless.jpg|'Ghost Rider Vol 8' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Inhumans vs. X-Men Vol 1 0.jpg|'Inhumans vs. X-Men Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 1.jpg|'Invincible Iron Man Vol 3' (Relaunch) Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg|'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1' (From issue #13) Occupy Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Occupy Avengers Vol 1' (New Series) Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg|'Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3' (From issue #10) Punisher Vol 10 7 Textless.jpg|'Punisher Vol 10' (From issue #7) Silk Vol 2 14 Textless.jpg|'Silk Vol 2' (From issue #14) Spider-Woman Vol 6 13 Textless.jpg|'Spider-Woman Vol 6' (From issue #13) Squadron Supreme Vol 4 13 Textless.jpg|'Squadron Supreme Vol 4' (From issue #13) Thunderbolts Vol 3 7 Textless.jpg|'Thunderbolts Vol 3' (From issue #7) Thanos Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Thanos Vol 2' (New Series) Ultimates² Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Ultimates² Vol 1' (Relaunch of Ultimates Vol 2) Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 15 Textless.jpg|'Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1' (From issue #15) Unworthy Thor Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Unworthy Thor Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Venom Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Venom Vol 3' (Relaunch of Venom: Space Knight Vol 1) December 2016 Captain Marvel Vol 10 1 Textless.jpg|'Captain Marvel Vol 10' (Relaunch) Hawkeye Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg|'Hawkeye Vol 5' (New Series) Hulk Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|'Hulk Vol 4' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Silver Surfer Vol 8 9 Textless.jpg|'Silver Surfer Vol 8' (From issue #9) U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'U.S.Avengers Vol 1' (Relaunch of New Avengers Vol 4) January 2017 Bullseye Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Bullseye Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Kingpin Vol 2' (New Series) Release Date TBA No Image Cover.jpg|'Daredevil Vol 5' (From issue #15) Gamora Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Gamora Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Iron Fists Vol 1' (New Series) Mighty Thor Vol 2 15 Textless.jpg|'Mighty Thor Vol 2' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Moon Knight Vol 8' (From issue #10) No Image Cover.jpg|'Nova Vol 7' (New Series) Rocket Raccoon Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Rocket Raccoon Vol 3' (New Series) Slapstick Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Slapstick Vol 2' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Gwen Vol 2' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3' (From issue #21) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Man Vol 2' (From issue #12) Star-Lord Vol 2 1 Anka Variant Textless.jpg|'Star-Lord Vol 2' (New Series) Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 15 Textless.jpg|'Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2' (From issue #16) Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1' (New Series) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}